


call the doctor because they won't give me drugs

by StrwbrryIceCrm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Projecting onto Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Health Issues, Mentions of alcohol, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Vaping, bad home life, haha parental issues go brrr, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrwbrryIceCrm/pseuds/StrwbrryIceCrm
Kudos: 8





	call the doctor because they won't give me drugs

Discord messages pinged from his laptop, head cradled uncomfortably in his palms as he exhaled in frustration. His parents often ignored his pleas, shrugging him off and saying, "You don't have mental illnesses, you're perfectly fine,"

On his desk showed proof otherwise, Ranboo was fairly certain medical professionals did not lie about these subjects considering how delicate they are.

Groaning again the teenager picked up the device, rolling off his bed and heading downstairs where his father laid away snoring, a rum bottle laying on his chest. Ranboo rolled his eyes, sitting down in the recliner a few feet away.

**_xxvibing_:_** what did they say?

_**bamroo:**_ denied entirely that i have it, refused to buy me medicine

Breathe in, breathe out.

_**xxvibing_:**_ damn, and they get discounts as well

**_bamroo:_** i'm heading offline, going to make dinner

_**xxvibing_:**_ talk to you in a bit

Absentminded tears rolled, he leaned deeper into the snug material. Years upon years of trust tossed aside, draining itself in booze and weed - sort of what his parents do. Ranboo dug through his pants pocket and pulled out of his vape, taking a hit, forcing the intoxicants out of his nose.

Why is it his family gets to whine, mope, complain about instance of minimal distress while he suffers with hallucinations and psychotic breakdowns?

He just wanted to leave, Ranboo just wanted out of here.


End file.
